A conventional socket tool generally includes a shaft has an engaging end so that sockets with different sizes can be connected to the engaging end for different purposes. In other words, the user may remove a first socket from the engaging end and put a second socket on to deal with different sized objects. However, the replacement of sockets takes time and the replaced sockets could get lost. Besides, because the engaging end of the tool can only cooperate with specific sockets so that if a large object is unfastened, the user has to use other tool which has a larger engaging end to cooperate with a large-size socket.
The present invention intends to provide a two-axle tool that can output a large torque and the two axles can be folded with each other so as to become a compact size.